The Fire In Her Eyes
by BlackRosetheVampire
Summary: Kagome is upset and Inuyasha talks to her. He wants to see her happy again. Song fic to Breathe by Ryan Star. oneshot


*****Author's note: hey guys, this is my new oneshot, along with another I'm posting today, because these songs inspired me. I have another one that I'm going to post soon, then another I'm posting later. Much later. Anyway, this is a song fic, my first actual song fic, with the whole song. Not parts of it. The song is **_**Breathe**_** by **_**Ryan Star**_**. I thought it applied to Kagome. It's written in Inuyasha's POV, because I find it more easier to relate to him, because me and Kagome are completely opposite. I can never get her right when I write in her first person. Anyway, I hope you like it!**

**FYI: I don't own the song, or Inuyasha. **

**The Fire In Her Eyes**

_She is fine_

_Most of the time._

Kagome was the happiest person I knew. It took a lot to make her cry. She was strong that way, she tried to keep herself happy, no matter what happened. In battles she was always cheering me on. She smiled afterward, and she only cared that the demon that was dead could no longer hurt anyone.

_She takes her days with a smile._

I always saw her smiling, unless we got into a fight, or she cried because she was afraid I died. She took one day at a time, facing it head on, not caring what people think most of the time.

_Most like a dancer in lights,_

_Spinning around to the sounds._

She was so good at taking what was thrown at her. She made it beautiful, even if the situation wasn't so good. She tried to make things better. She was happy in whatever situation we were in, the dance she was dancing never hesitating.

_But sometimes she falls down._

She was crying today. All day. Her smile slipped and fell. The reason being she thought I died. Just a few seconds in the same spot, I would have been. She couldn't see me, so she thought I was hit.

I took her deep into the forest to calm her down. I hated it when she cried. Sometimes things got to be too much for her, and the fire in her eyes died. Her smile would disappear, and tears would come.

_Breathe, just breathe,_

_Take the world off your shoulders_

_Put it on me._

"Kagome, everything's fine now," I whispered to her. She was sitting in my lap, up on a tree branch that over looked the village. "Please stop crying." It was dark, and she cried into my shoulder.

"I thought you were gone," she whispered. "The demon said you were weak, and just a half demon. He called me a weak human that meant nothing to him."

"Kagome, it was just a demon," I told her. "I'm still here, and I'm not weak. We always fight demons, so you're not weak or meaningless." Not to me. She was not meaningless to me. She meant everything. She was my sun, and when the fire in her eyes died and her smile was gone, my life got caught in a storm. When I fought with her the fire in her eyes increased.

_Breathe, just breathe,_

_Let the life that you live be_

_All that you need._

"You help me kill demons everyday," I told her. "That's enough to say you're not weak." She wasn't weak in the mental or emotional sense. She was the fiercest person I knew in those two areas.

"But I'm just a human and I am weak to you," she said.

She was, this was true. She could break so easily in my arms. Just a slight difference in pressure, or movement, she could break, and the fire in her eyes would be gone forever.

"Kagome, you live every day fighting off demons," I told her. "No ordinary human girl could do that."

_She likes New York at night._

_She dreams of running away._

She wanted to go back to her time, after the fight. But I brought her here, and she loved looking at the stars and the village. She couldn't go back. I wouldn't let her. She loved the lights of the village, and the lights of the stars, because she knows that every night they'll be back. They'll never go away. But sometimes the fire in her eyes does.

_Shine on,_

_Bright like the sun,_

_When even the sky turns gray_.

She was happy, even when things didn't look so great for us. She was the sun in a storm, shining and creating the path to the eye of the storm. When that sun goes out though, all hope is gone, and the storm is never ending. She needs to be lit back up.

"Kagome, please stop crying," I repeated.

She looked up at me, and she looked so sad. I wanted to do something to make that look go away, but I didn't know what to do. I wanted my sun to be shining again, so I can see through the storm, or at least feel the warmth that I'm missing now.

_I need you to hear me say,_

_I need you to hear meeee say,_

I closed my eyes, getting ready for what I was going to say next to bring back that fire. "Kagome," I whispered. "You're not meaningless to me."

_Breathe, just breathe._

_Take the world off your shoulders,_

_Put it on me._

She gasped. "What?"

"You heard me," I grumbled. I didn't know why I was telling the truth now. It was crazy, and I must have lost my mind.

Kagome smiled, and her eyes lit up, and that was the only thing I wanted to see. My sun was bright again. She was warming me, and showing that everything will be okay after this whole thing is over. The quest for the jewel shards, and Naraku.

_Breathe, just breathe,_

_Let the life that you live be_

_All that you need._

"Don't believe everything you hear," I told her. "Everyone lies." Everyone did, I did, especially to her. I lied about everything else.

"Are you lying right now?" she asked.

"No," I whispered. I wouldn't think of lying to her about that. It'd put out that fire in her eyes.

"What have you lied about?" she asked.

"Everything else," I whispered. Why was I telling her this? Oh, right, to see her eyes light up. That was the best thing in the world, right next to her hugging me.

_Let go of the fear,_

_Let go of the time,_

_Let go of the ones,_

_Who try to put you down._

"Don't believe anyone who says you're not important," I told her. I didn't want to see that fire go out. It was the only fire that warmed me. Without it, I was cold.

She smiled at me and nodded. The fire in her eyes blazing with a new passion.

_You're gonna be fine,_

_Don't hold it inside._

_If you hurt right now then let it all come out._

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I am now," she told me. She rested her head on my shoulder again, and my heart thumped unevenly, and I was warm. It was a warm feeling, where the fire in her eyes warm me most. My heart.

_Breathe, just breathe,_

_Take the world off your shoulders and put it on me._

She's letting me take all of her sorrow away, all of her troubles, because she knows I'd do anything for her. I'd try to get that fire in her eyes back every time she lost it.

_Breathe, just breathe,_

_Let the life that you live be_

_All that you need_.

"Inuyasha, I love you," she whispered. "You're always here when I need you most."

_Breathe, just breathe,_

_Take the world off your shoulders,_

_Put it on me._

She loved me? Well, I knew that, as friends, but anything else? She's never said it out loud before. Did she say it because this is the first time I tried to bring back the fire in her eyes without getting her mad? I didn't know, and I wasn't going to ask.

"Heh."

_Breathe, just breathe,_

_Let the life that you live be_

_All that you need._

"If you always cheer me up, I'll always come back," she told me quietly. She raised her head, so that we were face to face, and she started moving forward slowly, always watching my eyes. I watched hers, and when she stopped, just before our lips touched, I closed the distance.

I was the cause of the new passion in which the fire in her eyes burned. I wanted to stay that way. I wanted it to burn more.

_Let go of the fear,_

_Let go of the time,_

_Let the life that you live be_

_All that you need._

Her hands went into my hair, and I pulled her closer to me. The kiss lasted for thirty seconds, but it felt like forever. A sweet, warm forever.

_Let go of the fear,_

_Let go of the time,_

"Kagome, I love you," I whispered when we pulled away for air. I loved that fire in her eyes when I said that. It blazed more fiercely. All because of me. I brought I back alive, when it went out for me.

_Take the world off your shoulders,_

_Put it on me._

**

* * *

****Author's note: Did you guys enjoy it? I hope you did, and I'm looking forward to your reviews!You guys should really check out the song too! Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
